This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, numerous companies invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are employed to access and extract the resource. These systems can be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly that is used to extract the resource. These wellhead assemblies generally include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various control lines, casings, valves, and the like, that are conducive to drilling and/or extraction operations.
In drilling and extraction operations, various components and tools, in addition to and including wellheads, are employed to provide for drilling, completion, and the production of a mineral resource. During drilling and production (e.g., extraction), seals may be employed to provide a fluid seal that regulates pressures and/or to seal off fluid flow. For instance, a wellhead system often includes a tubing hanger or casing hanger that is disposed within the wellhead assembly and is configured to secure tubing and casing suspended in the well bore. The hanger generally provides a path for hydraulic control fluid, chemical injections, or the like to be passed through the wellhead and into the well bore. The wellhead system typically includes an annular seal that is compressed between a body of the hanger and a surrounding component of the wellhead (e.g., a tubing spool) to seal off the annular region between the two. The annular seal generally blocks pressures of the well bore from manifesting through the wellhead, and may enable the wellhead system to regulate the pressure within the annular region.
Typically, the annular seal is provided separate from the hanger, and is installed after the hanger has been landed in the wellhead assembly. In other words, the hanger is run down to the wellhead, followed by the installation of the annular seal. Installation of the annular seal generally includes procedures such as setting and locking the annular seal (e.g., compressing the annular seal such that is does not become dislodged). Installation of the seal may include the use of several tools and a sequence of procedures to set and lock the seal. For example, in a subsea application, the annular seal may be run from an offshore vessel (e.g., a platform) to the wellhead via a seal running tool coupled to a drill stem. After the seal running tool is retrieved, a second tool may be run to the wellhead to engage the seal. After the second tool is retrieved, a third tool may be run down to preload the seal. The third tool may then be retrieved to the offshore vessel. Later, a fourth tool may be used to retrieve the seal (e.g., at a later time—when service is needed). Unfortunately, each of the sequential running procedures may require a significant amount of time and cost. For example, each run of a tool may take several hours, which can translate into a significant cost when operating a mineral extraction system. Further, the use of multiple tools may introduce increased complexity and cost.